


Evergreen in Gold

by NeoKiMaChi



Category: Fate/Zero, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Inko, Crossover, Don't mess with gilgamesh, F/M, Falling In Love story i think, Fate/Zero - Freeform, Gen, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being Gilgamesh (Fate), Good Parent Midoriya Inko, How Do I Tag, Inko becomes a Master, Inko is a badass spear weilder, Protective Inko, She summoned Gilgamesh, Slight OOC, Slight OOC Gilgamesh, oneshot idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoKiMaChi/pseuds/NeoKiMaChi
Summary: Wherein Inko was an “outsider” during the Grail Wars, ended becoming a Master; summons the a “Golden King” (Archer), ends up falling in-love with said King and vice versa, barely survives the war and somehow winning it at the same time- then suddenly she’s back home with a “part” of the Archer she has fallen for; then comes her baby boy Izuku.-or the story wherein Izuku is The King of Uruk’s biological son.





	Evergreen in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover with the Fate/Zero.
> 
> This AU/ crossover of mine has been hopping around my mind for a while and I finally decided write it.  
> Well, without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> Apologies on advance for wrong spelling or grammar.
> 
> No bashings please!

_All that Inko remembers was that she was on her way home._

Nothing out of her ordinary and daily routine-

 

\- wake up, then go to school. Listen (trying) to class, then hang-out with friends after class. Go home, have dinner, do homework then sleep-

_Rinse then repeat._

All that Inko remembers was that she was on her way home.

 

So when she felt dread crawl up her spine, she _knew,_ something was going to happen.

 

-

**I.**

 

_The house was burning, and looking down on her was a man clad in gold. Inko laid on the cold floor with some of her blood running down her face. She was hurt and she knew that she wouldn’t stand a chance against the man before her._

_“You got the gall to look at me mongrel. Colour me impress.”_

_With that remark something snapped within Inko, and the next she knew, she activated her quirk. Attracting then hurling whatever object she ‘attracted’ straight to the smug man’s face._

_-_

Inko would never say it out loud, but that dreadful feeling she felt that night, was actually the sign that will changed her life forever. The change she never knew, she needed.

 

Sighing out loud, she looked over the garden that resides in her home. There in the middle of all the evergreens is young boy. _His son-_ Shaking her head from her thoughts that plagued her suddenly, Inko slowly stood from her position and approached _her_ son.

 

As she came closer, her son turned to her direction; gracing her with a smile as bright as the sun- she in turn felt the turning of her own lips.

 

“Mama!”

 

-

**II.**

 

_Inko stood before two men. Her head bowed and her shoulders shaking with her right hand in her line of vision._

_She looked at the back of her hand. The once unblemished skin now tarnished with an intricate blood red symbol that resembles a spear that indicates that she is a ‘Master’ in this so called ‘Grail War’._

_She didn’t know how this happened to her. She certainly didn’t want to be part of this war that was more or less a slaughter fest for survival._

All that Inko knows was that she was on her way home.

 

_She’s scared, rightfully so-_

_“She is nothing more than an “Outsider”. She will certainly fail.” DIE. DEAD. CORPSE._

_That man- Tokiomi Tohsaka as she remembers- speaks as if it was her verdict, but the man beside him; the priest- Kotomine Kirei, is the one that unnerves her the most. He eyes her as if she were nothing but his cold eyes says that she should be wary, very wary, for he was far more sinister than the man he set beside himself._

_As she silently concludes her thoughts -the men in front of her continue their conversation in regards her being ‘here’. The what. The why. The how._

_She’s scared, rightfully so, but as the war states, the price is a wish granting grail that will award its champion his/ her hearts desires._

_She’s scared, rightfully so, but she has a wish and she wants it. Craves it._

_“I will go back home.”_

_Inko spoke silencing the men before her. It was her statement. It was her avowal._

_“I will GO back home.”_

_It was her declaration of WAR._

_She slowly raised her head, her green eyes burning with unrelenting will._

_Behind her the man clad in gold smirked. His red eyes burning with intrigue as the woman before him speak as if she will be the winner._

What a very titillating mongrel she is.

_(She did after all called a slab of concrete to her aid and slammed it into his face- it still hurts, but he will never admit it. Period.)_

_“Well then my dear mongrel let us begin this excursion. You have earned this Kings’s approval!”_

_Did he call her a “pooch”? Again?!_

_In Inko’s retaliation, she smashed a priceless artefact to his face. The Tohsaka patriarch on the other hand, only sighed for a great headache was amidst while the priest stood looking- a miniscule spark of intrigue flashing._

_(Inko felt that dread crawl up again, but unlike before, it was much worse.)_

_-_

Her sun was really beautiful.

 

Midoriya Izuku. _Her sun. (HIS son.)_

Freckles that stars his face, hair that is both dark and green- skin fare and slightly tan; and his eyes. _Oh!_ His eyes are emeralds, but when the right light reflects, you will see embers.

 

-

**XIX.**

 

_Those burning red ember eyes- looking at her so intensely that it took her breath away- she can’t help herself but drown in those. Her heart beating like a drum-_

_“A-Archer……?”_

_In an instant, his lips met hers and she was burning. Burning all night long in the throes of passion, pleasure and love._

_When daybreak came, she was blushing hard as she was held in a cage of arms that seized her as if she was something so precious. His body shielding her from the light that pierced through the curtains giving him an appearance of a king as he claims to be._

_Her heart beating like a drum._

_“Archer- ” she all but whispered-_

_“Gilgamesh. My name is Gilgamesh.” He all but answered._

-

Inko was in her last year of high school when she was hurled towards the ‘Grail war’- and when the said war was over, she then again flung back to her own world and somehow, only 10 seconds- passed rather than the year she spent in the ‘other world’.

 

Inko was also in her last year of high school when she found out that she was pregnant. Her parents of course where not thrilled, and she knew that she had to say good bye to her daily routines.

 

_(But didn’t she already gave her farewells to her ‘previous’ life when she met those red eyes?)_

_-_

“Mama! Mama! Look!”

 

Blinking out her thoughts yet again (she’s been doing it a lot lately), she turned to her child. In his small hands lies a crown of flowers. It was beautiful; her son is really amazing in his crafts.

 

“For you!”

 

Inko can’t help but chuckle. Izuku was a really sweet child- as she deftly took the crown and placed it on her head; she was gifted with her little sun’s joyful smile.

 

“Thank you. I love it dear.”

 

His laughter of utter innocence and joy was one of her greatest treasures.

 

_-one of HIS greatest treasures and she’s sure of it._

 

-

 

It was already at the middle of midnight when Inko was jolted awake. There was something wrong.

 

_Wrong. Wrong. WRONG._

**_DANGER._ **

But the only thoughts that ran through Inko’s head was her son. _Izuku._

 

_She’s scared, rightfully so, but-_

With her eyes burning with determination- she quickly stood, and reached under her bed where there lied a black sealed box. It was dusty and worn due to age and intricate symbols; no, _runes;_ run along its every copse; and on the very top was the symbol that marked the back of her right has years ago. It never seized to take her breath away whenever she lay her focus upon the mark that was the beginning and end of her both her ‘lives’.

 

She swore to never look back on her days as a ‘ Master’, for even it was a situation that she will never wish upon anyone- traumatizing as it was; it was also the reminder of the times she had the privilege to better herself and to be with her _King._

 

She swore to never look back on her days as a ‘Master’, for-

 

-

**VI.**

 

_Iskander. The King of Conquerors. The Rider class servant._

_When Inko decided to explore the world she suddenly became part of, she expected to maybe sight-see or maybe try the foods as she passed by- and as ulterior motive gather information-; after all Inko’s specialty is actually not her quirk, but her intellect._

_“Attraction to small objects”, is what her quirk is. It’s not strong or flashy like of those of her peers, or any famous heroes in her generation- but for Inko, it’s a very suitable ability that can help her in a pinch. She knew the pros and cons of her quirk and she used it to its maximum capability. Her quirk did state, “attraction to small objects”- and the smallest objects she knew of are atoms, and with that in mind she knew she could be what anyone wants in her world; to be a hero. The issue with her quirks’ technically endless possibility and ability- she vomits blood when over used. Atoms were the foundation of almost everything, manipulation of said foundation to much, she might meet her gravestone to soon._

_She was after all never into heroics._

_But meeting another Servant, was a whole new ball game and she knew that she lacks information on the being in front of her and she knows that her quirk, for all of its pros, has big setback for her._

_“Well young lady, looks like you’re in- what was your term in this era? Ah! Yes! In deep shit!”_

_The young man (Master) that looks like to be the same age as her only face-palmed and gave a sigh full of irritation while his Servant continued on his tirade._

(Well damn.)

 

-

**VI.V**

 

_She actually expected to die with her encounter with Waver Velvet and his Servant Rider, but she ended with them having a conversation as if they were friends for a very long time. She was also left with a piece of advice that opened her eyes._

_-_

She swore to never look back on her days as a ‘Master’, for-

 

_“Whatever you do, never look back for it is done. Enjoy it to the fullest. That is the secret of life.”_

 

For her days as a ‘Master’ is already over and done with.

 

_All in the past._

She is now a ‘Mother’ ready to take her part for her son. His care taker. His guide. His _protector._

 

_She’s scared, rightfully so, but-_

 

For her son. For _his_ son.

 

She will **_fight._**

****

_-_

**_IV._ **

_Archer gifted her with a box channelled with runes. On top of its lid is the symbol that signifies them as a ‘Master-Servant’ pair._

_“W-wha?”_

_“Take it as gift from your King. Be thankful little mongrel for Kings such as I don’t give gifts to those they view as lowly beings.”_

_Inko had half the mind to throw box back at his face._

_“Well? Open it and see the grandeurs hidden inside.”_

_Better do as the arrogant servant says lest heard his anger and irritation yet again I supposed- but she tried open the said box, the lid won’t even bunched._

_“How do-?”_

_“You have to have the ‘intention’ to open it. It will then reflect what you will need inside.”_

_Intention? Well she has every ‘intention’ to open it- and when she did, what she found was a simple picture of her family. Tears came running down and ugly sobs wrenched her body, but she didn’t care._

_“T-thank you….”_

_The Golden Servant remained silent and her gratitude grew tenfold._

_-_

****

Runes emitted lights that signify the unlocking of the box Inko held. Inside detained jewels of various kinds and sizes and golden pins shaped into elaborate swords and spears. With her heart pounding, Inko dipped her hand into the box and grab hold.

****

_-_

**VI.V**

_“Whatever you do, never look back for it is done. Enjoy it to the fullest. That is the secret of life.”_

_Rider said, as if it was his parting gift to his Master and I- and it was. Archer was not happy when he found out about my encounter and the inevitable happenstance occurred soon afterwards._

_-_

There was an intruder in their home and it was not welcome. Inko immediately went to her son’s room. Slowly opening his door, there she found her son huddled at the corner with his blanket wrapped around his person. Tears were pooling and his eyes reflected fear and confusion.

 

“T-there’s s-something wrong M-mama….”

 

Inko always knew that Izuku has the propensity in a high level of mage craft. Sadly she can only teach him so much, since she herself had no formal training other than the basics she was taught under the tutelage of the past Tohsaka head and ‘fake’ priest.

 

She does however excel in what they considered as the lowest and weakest form of mage craft which is ‘projection’.

 

-

**III.**

 

_“You really are not fit to be a magus little mongrel.”_

_“….No. I’m not….”_

_Inko then flung a lance shaped trinket to her mocker, which caused the said person to evade when he sensed a magic signature. Then behold- on his previous place stood not an accessory but an actual lance buried deep in the ground._

_“But that does not mean that I will give up in learning something.”_

_The day ended with the garden destroyed beyond repair. She did technically attack and challenged Archer._

_(The Tohsaka patriarch later tried to unruffled his fuming wife.)_

_-_

With the instincts ingrained in her by the previous war she partook in, she quickly swept her child up in her arms, covering him with her body when the windows broke and glass shards rained down hard. Flicking her wrist with power she held off for years came to life; and the little trinket she took from her box flashed- she now then held a golden lance with red and blue carvings.

 

“You truly are a Master of your own right.”

 

Slowly Inko backed towards the now shattered remains of the window closest to her with Izuku clinging to her tightly and her holding him closer. The being that spoke slowly emerged from the shadows, and there stood a humanoid presence.

 

The Servant of the Shadows-

“ _Assassin.”_

Tilting its head, the hominid presence inclined its head as an acknowledgement. Its shadowing drawing up and forming into its weapon of choice-

 

The next thing that Izuku knew was that he and his mother were soaring above the night sky-the moon shining and him being deaf by his own frightened screams.

 

-

**IX.**

 

_Thrust. Parry. Spin. Evade. Counter. (Repeat)_

_Thrust. Parry. Spin. Evade. Counter. (Repeat)_

_Thrust. Parry. Spin. Evade. Counter. (Repeat)_

_Thrust. Parry. Spin. Evade. Counter. (Repeat)_

_Thrust. Parry. Spin. Evade. Counter. (Repeat)_

_“My Lady. I must say, that is quite an impressive performance.”_

**_PAUSE._ ** _Catching her breath, Inko slowly turned to the direction of the one who addressed her. There stood ‘The Servant of the Lance: Lancer’, specifically ‘Diarmuid Ua Duibhne’ also known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot._

_(She may have no aptitude in mage craft other than projection, but she was somehow immune to effects of curses; small blessings indeed.)_

_“Lancer.” Inko replies curtly directly meeting the Servant’s eyes._

_(What is it with her and meeting other Servants? To add another headache, Archer was heavily vexed when he found out that she has talent in wielding spears that day.)_

_Lancer was actually enthralled. When his Master found information in regards Archer’s own Master- that the said Servant’s Master was a woman; he was ordered to use his curse to charm the woman in charge of Archer to gain the upper hand. He tried to dissuade his own Master for such act, yet his entreaties were unheard- so with a heavy heart he set forth._

_What Lancer didn’t expect (as well as his Master), was that the woman in question was somehow invulnerable to his curse._

_“Your flattery won’t get anywhere Lancer. How would you mind for a spar instead?”_ I think I spent too much time with Archer- _a thought Inko throw herself in her own mind._

_Lancer was before enthralled, but now he was also dazed. This woman!_

_Lancer failed what his Master asked of him, but he gained the joy and honour he never knew will experience again with that meeting._

_“You must have been a ‘Lancer’ in your past life My Lady.”_

_The response he received was a humble smile with thanks. His heart beating as it did in his past life._

_(Throughout the war, Archer and Lancer were always at each other’s throat. Even when all Master-Servant pair was rounded to join forces to end the rampant Caster and its Master- it was only due to Inko that they were all able to finish the job.)_

_-_

Inko landed on her back with a sickening thud; blood spewing out of her lips. Above her the Assassin striking down with its dagger- evading; Inko moved her head to the right were the dagger embedded on the ground. Thrusting her spear forward with all her might, Assassin withdrew. She quickly stood charging at her enemy; and her enemy ever prominent at the same time.

_Thrust. Evade. Spin. Counter. Parry. (Repeat)_

_Thrust. Evade. Spin. Counter. Parry. (Repeat)_

_Thrust. Evade. Spin. Counter. Parry. (Repeat)_

_Thrust. Evade. Spin. Counter. Parry. (Repeat)_

_Thrust. Evade. Spin. Counter-!_

And the next thing Inko knew was that there was a dagger entrenched onto her collarbone, her blood spewing tendrils of rivers and Izuku screaming out for her. Her vision was slowly fading into black.

 

“ _MAMA!!!”_

Before she completely fell into the darkness, she saw a bright light surround Izuku.

_-_

All that Izuku remembers was that he was going to sleep.

 

There was nothing out of the ordinary that day. It was the same as any other days that passed.

 

\- wake up, then have breakfast with Mama. Learning (trying) from Mama, then eat lunch. Take a nap with Mama then play at the garden. Have dinner with Mama, then bath time, then sleep-

_Rinse then repeat._

 

So when he laid down his head on his fluffy pillow, Izuku suddenly felt scared. Hes feeling of trepidation intensified when the moon rose at its peak.

 

_He was scared, rightfully so-_

His heart racing, he quickly gathered his blanket and huddled onto a corner. Tears were already spilling down his face, when he felt his mother’s presence.

 

His mother was already through the threshold and he was by this time in her arms when a benevolent presence made itself known. His windows broke with the glass pouring towards them and all he sees was his mother’s clothes; shielding him from the incoming shards; and all he can hear are his own shrieks of terror.

_-_

**_XXX._ **

_He was always sensitive to energy signatures; he can differentiate as well as recognize any verve within his boundary. When he asked his mother if it’s his quirk- his mother smile serenely and said that it was much more._

_“It’s more than just a quirk. You are more than JUST my little sun.”_

_-_

It was all too fast.

 

They were suddenly airborne, then the subsequent thing he knew was that he was in the bushes and his mother was going toe on toe with a ‘villain’. He never knew his mom can move like that!

 

It was like dancing; with the sparks of grinding metal serving as special effect. His mama, was amazing.

 

(His mama was a _hero!)_

But Izuku can’t keep the feeling of fear run through his veins; as if would blink then something will happen and he feels suffocated.

_Then all he saw was red._

-a bright light suddenly glowed beneath him.

 

-

 

**_XX._ **

****

_They won._

_Inko was heaving from exhaustion, she wouldn’t even be upright if it weren’t for Saber acting as her crutch, and she was thankful for that._

_The place, the once beautiful theatre now in ruins, their battle against the corrupted grail being its final show, audienced to her, Gil and the other remaining Master and Servants. Namely Waver, the Magnus Killer and his servant Saber, and the Lancer, Diarmuid._

_(The fake priest was here, but nowhere to be seen.)_

_(Diarmuid was actually her other servant; after the said Lancer completely severed his contract with his former masters with suprisilingly the unexpected intervention of the Magnus Killer. Gil was NOT happy.)_

_They won- and Inko knew that she threw all away her chances of ever going back home._

_The grail was corrupted and she would rather destroy it and sacrifice everything she had running on this war if its for the greater good- after all, she may not want to be a hero, but she sure damn well would want everyone to be safe. ALIVE._

_It’s a hard pill to swallow, but she doesn’t regret it. She could live with it; after all she has her King (when did she acknowledge such unevitable outcome?)._

_“We won….” Sighing softly, she trugded forward with Saber and before her line of sight is her King,_

_“Gilgamesh….” Responding to her calling, the said King turned to her, he looks a little worn out, but he never looked so majestic and when she finally reach him, she couldn’t help jump into his awaiting arms hugging him so tight she thinks that she crushing, which only left the Servant she was clinging onto to chuckle- oh….mind link and all._

_(On the far off side, Lancer clutched his remaining spear tigher, with Saber putting a hand on his shoulder as sign of comfort.)_

_All was good (_ they were wrong _); they all agreed to regroup and plan what comes after at Magus Killer’s (Kiritsugi-san’s) base of operations- when all of a sudden, her legs gave out beneath her and a runic circle began forming under her._

_She felt weak, and she can hear the static and frantic calling of her name from her allies; and when she looked up Gil has his right arm out stretched reaching for her. She willed herself to do the same-_

_“G-Gil-!”_

_The following thing she recognized, was that she laying down on the road path that she_ USED _to walk to get home. She’s back home? WHAT? HOW? WHY?_

_She can’t helped but let tears fall questioning if it was all just a dream, but she saw the glistening gold band on her hand, and all Inko could do was flow rivers of tears down her face._

_(On the other world, the Golden King sank to his knees, blaring full of anguish as he saw his other half disappear, and his associates can’t help but looked on towards his figure, to lost on what just transpired before them.)_

_-_

Light enveloped Izuku, and the next thing he knew was that he was being held in someone’s arms protectively. The next thing Izuku noticed was that the one holding him was covered in gold- _“My favorite color is gold Mama!”-_ looking up, he saw more of his favorite color, the being holding him has gold hair and gold jewelry; but it was person’s eyes that strike Izuku the most. The man’s eyes are so, so red.

The man’s eye look shocked, then it changed from shock to happiness? Izuku wasn’t sure, but he felt so safe and comfortable in this golden man’s arms.

 

There was a whizzing sound in the air, the golden man now then held a sword deflecting the projectile aimed at him! _Whoa!_

His eyes changed again when he look to the scary man that addressed him- it was angry, and Izuku was clutched tighter.

 

“To think that this young one will be summon a fellow servant. I should have taken him out before his mother when I had the chance.”

 

Oh no! Mama!

 

“Mama!” Izuku cried as looked towards his mother’s prown form his tears falling anew.

 

The man that held him turn his gazed towards his out cry, and Izuku felt the man stiffen and his hold on him became a little painful and Izuku can’t help but whimper.

 

Izuku saw the man’s eyes changed again; it was shadowed and his red eyes are burning with hatred.

 

And all Izuku could do was stare in awe.

 

“You WILL die mongrel.”

 

And alas, it was the King’s decree, and so shall it be.

 

-

 

_All Inko knew was that she fighting for herself and her son Izuku._

 

There was an enemy in their home and she needs to retaliate for little sun’s safety. Their intruder was very suprising- a _Servant-_ to be in fact.

 

Since when she got back into this world of hers, she; due to her training with Mages in the other world, let here prana flare to detect anything out of the ordinary, something magic to be precise, and when she found none, she knew that her place will safe from any magus related events- or so she thought.

 

Currently she was doing an age old dance. A dance between foes. A _battle_ between enemies.

 

And Inko was determined to _win-_ but she was admittedly out of practice so she knew she had a misstepped when felt the dagger buried deep into her and with vision rapidly darkening, she prayed.

 

_Oh gods she prayed!_

_Izuku! Please! Please! PLEASE! Keep him SAFE! My son! I’m so sorry Mama couldn't protect you....._

There was a flash of light, then she know no more.

 

So when she woke up on her bed, with her King holding her right hand, staring at her-

 

_Red meeting Green_

-she knew that her prayers were answered and was given so much more.

 

“G-gil-!”

 

“Mama!” letting out of ‘oofed’ she was suddenly occupied with a bundle of fluffy greens and a beaming smile.

 

“You’re alright! I was so scared last night, and then the bad man came then _whoosh!_ We were flying then you have that fancy spear, then, then! YOU were awesome Mama! You were like ‘ _swish’_ and then you and the bad man fighting, but Mama was like a dancing QUEEN! You were like the heroes on TV but even more mega cool-!”

Inko was blushing and crying because her son was complementing her, but all in all he was safe- and he’s muttering again, she might have to stop him before he passes out with his mumbling which is absolutely adorable-

 

“Little Prince. You might want to slow down a bit, since you might overwhelm your Mother. After all she did just recover from her wound.”

 

Inko whipped her head so fast that she might have heard a crack, she almost completely forgot that she and Izuku weren’t the only ones present due to her relief with Izuku’s assured safety on last nights encounter.

 

“Oh! Sorry Gigil! I almost forgot about you!” _You and I both Izuku- and “Gigil”?_ , Inko thought, chuckling weakly.

 

“Gigil” merely chuckled his red eyes softening.

 

“Mama! This is Gigil! He came and saved us! He’s covered in my favorite color- GOLD! He's so awesome-!”

 

And there goes there little mumble-machine yet again.

 

There eyes meeting; having a silent conversation and agreement, both savoring Izuku’s storytelling.

 

-

 

Izuku was in deep slumber, the night’s event having finally having its toll; situated between the bodies of ‘Gigil’ and his mother’s acting as protective barriers against the horrors that he just experience.

 

Red and green meet again, tears of happiness pooling within the latter and the former shining with contentment.

 

Inko knew she has a lot to share and person beside knew this too. There will talks on the what, how and why’s, but right now, this was their utopia- the red symbol that once again blemished her hand glowing faintly in affirmation.

 

“Archer. Gilgamesh. My King. _Mahal ko.”_

“Master. Inko. My Queen. _Puso ko.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Izuku's nickname for Gilgamesh: (Filipino) "Gigil"- The urge to pinch or squeeze something that is unbearably cute  
> (Filipino) "Mahal ko" - My love  
> (Filipino) "Puso ko" - My heart
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not well informed on how the Master-Servant relationship in the Fate/Nasuverse really works, so apologies if I may have wrong details and or used of it thereof. As another info, Inko remained fit. She retained her figure even after having Izuku since the war really shook her and all that shaz...xP
> 
> Feel free to ask anything in regards this story of mine!
> 
> (I might make a collection base on this; on who will be Izuku's parent/parents in different fandoms and such....xP)


End file.
